Season 5 Ep 19
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: SORRY IF THIS ISN'T GOOD. But it's Master Chee's funeral


Since the celebration lasted all night everyone woke up late, especially the monkey Team. They started eating breakfast at around noon!

"I can't believe were eating so late" said Jin-may as she eat her toast!

"Well, we all went to bed at around 4 in the morning" said Gibson.

"I'm still tired" yawned Otto.

"Well, we must all wake up soon" said Antauri.

"Why" asked Chiro?

"Because we are going to continue re-building our city."

"What" yelled Otto?!

"Oh come on Antauri" said Sprx while he wiped the sleep from his eyes, "We barley got any sleep last night."

"Yea" yawned Chiro, "and we just had our celebration! Can't we just relax today?"

"This is our home" said Antauri, "and we protect it, therefor it our responsibility to rebuild it."

"As much as I hate to admit it" said Nova "he's rite. People are sharing homes that aren't meant to have 50 people at one time."

"But they don't seem to mind" complained Otto.

Antauri glared at him, "Otto, that is selfish. We have a protected robot for our home, while others are in un finished homes. That isn't rite."

Otto looked down at the floor, "Sorry" he said.

"It's okay Otto" said Jin-may.

"Well, I also hate to admit it" said Chiro, "but we should get going with re-building the city."

Antauri looked pleased, "Then it is agreed? When we are done with breakfast we continue our work with the city."

Everyone nodded there heads in agreement.

"Good" confirmed Antauri, "Chiro, how will this be organized?"

"What" said Chiro?

"You are the leader, so you should have the responsibility of organizing what we will do."

"Oh... Come on Antauri can't you do it? Your better at organizing then I am."

"Chiro" said Antauri in a firm tone.

By the way he sounded, Chiro knew he had no way of getting out of this "Okay, okay" he said, "here, Sprx, Jin-may, Nova, and I will go and check the city to see what needs to be done. While Otto, Gibson, and you will continue building the materials we need. Okay?"

Antauri nodded his head in approval.

_**Later that day**_

Sprx, Jin-may, Nova, and Chiro where out in the city, looking at what needed to be finished. The Sun Riders and everyone else offered to help, but Chiro told them that they should relax and let them work on Shuggazoom. They reluctantly agreed and let the team check the rest of the city. While Otto, Gibson, and Antauri were in the robot, building more metal and other strong materials for the Shuggazoom buildings.

"Hey Gibson do you have the plans yet" asked Otto?

"Almost" said Gibson, he was starting to work on a new building "here's what I have so far." Gibson then gave Otto the plans.

"Sweet" said Otto "this will look great when we build it!"

"I agree, but we first must get the pieces together."

"Leave that to me. All you have to do if finish those plans."

"I know Otto" he said "but I do recall making plans last week. I'm just wondering where they are."

"Man, you loosing stuff. That's just weird, have you checked in your lab?"

"Now how can I be so Stupid?" said Gibson hitting his head "I haven't even been in my lab. I've only been working in the workshop. Thank you Otto."

"Don't mention it! Always here to help."

Gibson smiled as he headed to his lab, he hadn't been in there for a while. When Gibson reached the door, he pressed a button making door slide open when he entered the door re closed. Gibson looked around the lab, he loved being in there. This was the place where he could do experiments and work in peace. Well, until the rest of the team bugged him. He looked around the room and rite there where he left them, on his desk were the plans. He remembered working on them one night, the night that before Novas heart stopped. After that he had no time to return to his lab, well until now.

He then grabbed the plans but noticed something was attached to them. A small note pad paper. It read: _To do. _Underneath that was a list, "_Continue blue prints, Check Nova's burns, mix medication," _then underlined he read aloud "_Check Master Chee's body.__" _He stood there and looked at what he wrote a week ago. Master Chee. He had forgotten all about her. But not just him checking her and preparing her for a later funeral, but all about her. Her even being dead! Gibson felt terrible just thinking about Master Chee being gone, and now to relies he and his team had forgotten about her. She trained then and prepared them for the war. And this was how they repaid her?

Just then the door slid back open, it was Antauri.

"Gibson, Chiro has just reported back. He said-" Antauri stopped talking as he saw the way Gibson looked. "Gibson what is wrong?"

Gibson looked up at Antauri, "Nothing" he said simply.

Antauri knew Gibson would usually never say anything without a reason behind it. Just saying _Nothing_ was just not like him.

"Gibson, I can tell that something is wrong. What is it?"

Gibson knew he wasn't gonna get out of this one. "Alright" he sighed "When I looking for the plans for Shuggazoom's structures, I came across this note I left for myself. I had completely forgotten about it, and it said something that was very important."

"What did it say" asked Antauri curiously?

"It said to remember to check Master Chee's body."

At those words there was a long dreadful silence. For one moment in his life, Antauri didn't know what to say. He to unfortunately forgot about Master Chee.

"I completely forgot about her" said Gibson as he drooped to his seat.

"To say the truth Gibson, we all did. Even I. Do not feel guilty."

"But she trained us and we ALL forgot about her! It's very wrong."

"Yes, I do agree. It is wrong, but I do believe we were planing on a funeral for her."

"But Antauri" said Gibson getting up "for once in a long time, everyone is happy and they feel safe. Do you really think it is a good decision to bring the death of Master Chee into this?"

"Master Chee was a proud and respected warrior! She deserves a place for her to rest."

"I guess your rite" sighed Gibson "but in worried."

"About what my friend?"

"About how everyone on the team will take the news. Especially for one person."

Antauri nodded his head, "I agree, but we must tell them and beside on what to do."

At that the door opened, "Hey guys" said Otto.

"Oh..uh.. Hello Otto" said Gibson.

"Hey, I was wondering where you two people where at. Did you find the plans?"

"Oh yes here you go Otto" Gibson passed his the papers.

"Thanks" said Otto before he left.

"We shall tell the team when everyone is together" said Antauri.

Gibson nodded his head, then left to help Otto.

_**2 an a half hours later**_

Since they started work later in the day, it was about 8 o'clock when everyone was together. Everyone was sitting on there circle chairs in the control room. They all looked relaxed, besides Gibson and Antauri.

"Team" Antauri spoke up in a firm voice, "we need to have a meeting."

"Now" complained Sprx?

"Yea, can't we just take a break" asked Chiro?

"It is on an important matter" said Gibson.

"How important exactly" asked Nova sounding a bit annoyed?

Antauri sighed, "Something we may have forgotten about," he paused "Master Chee."

At those two words everyone was quite. They weren't expecting this. For a long moment there was a silence. It always seems to happen when people talk about there loved ones death.

"Wh-what is there to talk a-about" Chiro managed to say.

"Her body can't stay in the freezer forever" said Gibson.

"We must decide on what to do with her" said Antauri.

"You mean a funeral" asked Jin-may sadly?

"Yes."

Sprx turned to Nova, she was looking at the ground. She looked as though she was shocked.

"Nova" he said, "Are you okay?"

Nova snapped out of her shocked mode and stood up, "Uhh...Yea" she said, "umm...I'll be back later. I just realized I have to... continue training" she turned to the door.

Everyone looked confused.

"Nova" said Sprx as she grabbed her arm, "you can't just go train. Your burns, and what about Master Ch-"

"Dont tell me what to DO" she said firmly as she pulled her arm away from him!

Everyone stared. It had been a long time since Nova had snapped at Sprx.

Nova then looked at everyone and noticed how mean she sounded, "I mean I'm fine. I can stand and I'm walking. I can go back to training" she then turned to the door and left.

"I wonder what's wrong with her" asked Otto?

"I don't know" said Sprx. He was bewildered, ever since they told each other how they really feel about one another, Nova never really got mad at him. He could tell something was wrong.

"I think I do" said Chiro unsuspectedly.

"We should just give her some space" said Jin-may.

"Yea, but now what do we do" asked Otto?

"I suggest we relax for a while then do to bed early" said Antauri, "tomorrow we will continue with our work."

Everyone agreed, after this they needed time to take it all in.

Chiro headed to his room while Gibson, Otto, Antauri, and Jin-may stayed in the control room. Sprx headed to the training room to see if he could talk to Nova.

_**Training Room**_

Nova smashed her boxing bag. With every punch she let out anger, anger that just came out of no where. But at the same time she also gained anger. What was wrong with her? She didn't even know. Nova felt completely fine until she herd those words _"Master Chee" _after that she felt as though she was insane. Insane meaning a rush of emotions. She felt mad, sad, guilty, shocked, and nervous. She didn't understand why she felt that way, and this just made her even more mad. She hated it, and this is also mad her mad. The madder she got the harder she punched, the harder she punched the more tired she became. At some point Nova got so tired that her arms couldn't punch any more, she dropped her arms and panted hard.

"What's the matter with me" Nova asked herself in her head?

_**Nova Pov**_

"Why am I angry at everyone else? I should only be mad at myself, I mean I didn't foe fill what I wanted to do. The only reason why I went into my heating state was to save everyone from the army. And in the end Master Chee gets killed. I can't believe I let it happen."

_But It wasn't your fault_

"I could of done something"

_**Nova Pov**_

At that moment Sprx walked through the door.

"Great that's all I need" she thought.

"_What are you saying, you love him you should be happy that's he here."_

"Hey" said Sprx, "I could here you smashing your bag from outside."

"Ohh...hey" Nova didn't really know what to say.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I got you upset."

"No, I'm sorry that snapped at you for no reason."

_**Nova Pov- **__"If you would stop annoying me then I won't get mad at you, moron" _

"No, it's okay" said Sprx, "I was just wondering if _**you **_were okay."

_**Nova Pov- **__"You see! All he's gonna do is annoy you and want to talk to you about Master Chee. Do you really want that?"_

"Sprx, I'm fine, I really just want to be alone now."

"Are you sure, I mean aren't you upset about Ma-"

"Look, I'm fine" Novas voice was almost to a yell, "I just want to train!"

Sprx stepped back, this wasn't like Nova. Maybe she was upset about Master Chee. That he could understand, "Okay" he said hesitantly, "but if you want to talk-"

Nova had already gone back to punching her boxing bag. With that Sprx left the room and headed to bed feeling worried about Nova.

_**The Next Day**_

Antauri explained to the team the two tasks that needed to be done, get the parts ready to begin work on the city, and start work on a funeral. The second task was the task that not allot of people wanted to be working on. Gibson was to prepare Master Chee's body. Chiro, Jin-may, Sprx, and Nova along with Antauri would start work on the city. And Otto would have to build..._a_ _casket. _

The day was quite as they worked. Which was weird. The team would usually talk to one another. But this silence was different. Instead of a normal silence, it was a sad silence. As if the only reason why no one was talking was that they were upset. It stayed that way for most of the day.

Later when most of the work was completed, Antauri called everyone in to decide on the location for the memorial. Everyone joined him besides Nova, for some reason, she just wanted to go back to training. Sprx tried to convince her to join, but she snapped at him and left to train.

"Just let her train" said Chiro.

Sprx then reluctantly gave up. After discussing it over the Team decided that instead of the graveyard, they'd barry Master Chee on top of the hill that over looked the lake and had a view of the sun set.

"That would be a beautiful place" said Jin-may.

It was about 8 o'clock when Gibson then told the team the news that the funeral had to be done as soon as possible, because Master Chee's body had already started to decompose, (nasty).

"Why not tomorrow" said Otto, "I already finished the casket."

"Otto, tomorrow would be to soon" said Gibson, "we wont have any time."

"But Gibson, you said we don't have allot of time" Chiro pointed out.

"If everyone agrees" said Antauri.

"But what about Nova" asked Otto.

"I have a feeling that she will agree" said Chiro.

With that everyone agreed, Antauri then instructed the team to an early turn-in. Since they would (again) be getting up early.

Besides Sprx, everyone headed to there rooms. He went to the training room where Nova was still training.

"Umm, hey Nova" he said as he entered.

Nova was panting, "What" (pant) "do" (pant) "you" (pant) "want now?"

"Well we decided that, since the Master Chee's body is already going, that the funeral to be tomorrow."

Nova stud there staring, "TOMORROW" she thought, "I'll look like a weakling if I start to cry. I haven't even had time to get over being upset."

"Nova" asked Sprx as he stepped closer, "are you okay" he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Stop asking me that" said Nova as she pulled away, "I'm Fine. So stop being all protective, it's getting on my nerves!"

Sprx didn't know what was up with Nova. A part of him wanted to get into a fight with her, but the smart part of him knew about Nova. You get into a fight with her while she's mad. All you'll get out of it is a pop in the mouth. And he knew deep down Nova was in pain, so he stayed quite.

"I'm sorry" he managed to say, "well we'll probably get up early, so get some sleep."

"I know that" she said annoyed.

"Good night" he said as he left the room.

Sprx knew something was wrong with Nova, why couldn't she talk to him? He didn't know. Maybe he just wasn't the person Nova should talk to. Then Sprx remembered what Chiro had said the day before, "I think I know."

Maybe Chiro would have better luck talking to her.

_**Chiro's Room**_

Chiro laid on his bed thinking, "_Was it my fault? I was the __leader.__ I could of dun something."_

Then there was a knock on his door, "Come in" he said.

Sprx stepped in, "Hey kid" he said "wat's up?"

"Oh nothing" shrugged Chiro, "just thinking."

"So your not doing anything?"

"No."

"Well... Okay here let me cut to the chase, look I'm really worried about Nova. She hasn't been mad at me for a while. And I dont know what I did wrong!"

Chiro sat up, "I think I know what's wrong."

"Well, what is it, what did I do?"

"I don't think it has to do with you, I have my theory. Do you want m to go talk to her?"

Sprx smiled, "Yes, I just know something is wrong with Nova, and I just want her to feel better."

Chiro smiled back, "No worries Sprx, I'll go talk to her."

"I owe you one kid."

"Yea."

Sprx turned to leave, "oh and Sprx, be ready for tomorrow."

Sprx nodded his head.

Chiro sighed, "Here goes nothing" he said before he knocked on the door.

_**In Nova's Room**_

Nova growled at the knock she herd, "_It must be Sprx again" _she thought.

"Go away" she complained.

"Umm, Nova" came a voice that sounded like Chiro's, "It's me Chiro", it was Chiro "can I come in?"

Nova was surprised, "Ohh sure" she said as she pressed the button on the remote. The door opened reveling Chiro.

"Hi Nova" he said.

"Hey Chiro" said Nova sounding a bit confused, "what's up?"

"Umm, well Nova I was wondering, can I talk to you-"

"If it's about me training, I'm fine and stop acting all-"

"Ohh no it's not about that."

Nova looked even more confused, "Okay, then what is it about?"

"It has to do with me," he swallowed hard "and Master Chee's death."

Nova was astounded, Antauri was the person to talk to about this stuff not her.

"Umm, are you sure you want to talk to me?"

"Yea, I'm sure._ Can_ we talk?"

Nova knew she couldn't resist a calling for help, "Sure, take a seat" she said as she patted a spot next to her on her bed.

Chiro smiled as he sat next to Nova, "Thanks" he said.

"Your-welcome" she paused "so what's on your mind?"

Chiro sighed, "Look, I know when I explain this to you, your gonna say I'm wrong, and I know. But this is just how I feel and a part of me thinks it's true."

"Well, what is it?"

"I think Master Chee's death was partly my fault."

"But it wasn't-"

"You see I told you, you'd say that."

Nova smiled, "Okay, then go on. I'll just listen."

"Well, I'm the leader of the team. So I was basically the leader of our whole team of the war. It was my duty to make sure we won, and that no one would get hurt. But Master Chee, I feel as though I let her down. I could of been faster. I could of gotten to her before Mandarin did. I could of saved her."

Nova put a hand on Chiro's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault and you know it. There's nothing we could of done. The only person to blame the death of Master Chee is Mandarin. Not ourselves. You shouldn't feel that type of guilt."

Chiro looked at Nova, "Then why do you feel like?"

Nova was caught off guard, "What?"

"I can tell you feel guilty, why?"

Nova sighed, she was caught in the trap. She should of known.

"Come on Nova" said Chiro, "you can talk."

"Your rite, I do feel guilty."

"But why."

"I didn't do what I wanted to do."

"What do you mean?"

"The whole reason why I went into my heating state was to destroy the army and make sure that no one would get hurt. And in the end, the person who taught me ended up being killed. I didn't save her. I was so caught up in destroying the army that I didn't save one of my masters."

"But the same things you said to me go to you. It wasn't your fault, and the only one to blame in Mandarin."

"I know, I know. But like you, the guilt is still there."

"But do you feel at all better because you talked about it?"

"Actually yea. A little, but I still feel guilty."

"Me too."

In the corner of Novas eye there was a small tear, but she quickly wiped it away. Chiro noticed.

"You know it's okay to cry about this type of stuff."

Nova looked away, "I don't like crying."

Chiro put his arm around her, "Yea, but it must be terrible not to let your feelings out. That must be the reason why you've been feeling bad lately."

Nova smiled, "I guess your rite" she looked up at Chiro, "man you grew up to be an awesome kid."

Chiro smiled back, "Because I learned things from an awesome family."

"Well, you definitely got Antauri's way of talking to people."

"That's a compliment rite?"

Nova chuckled, "Yes."

Chiro took his arm off of Nova, "Well I don't know about you, but I feel better."

"Me too, thanks Chiro."

"No problem" he stood up, "you think your ready for tomorrow?"

"Yea, now I am. What about you?"

"It will be sad, but I'm ready" he looked over at a small clock on a table next to Nova's bed.

"Man, if Antauri knew I was up this late, he'd be ticked."

"If he'd knew the reason why, I'm sure he'd be fine" said Nova.

"Yea, but I should probably get to bed" he stood up, "You know what's weird" he asked?

"No what?"

"I came in here asking you for help, and in the end I helped you. Cool."

"Oh come on, I know the real reason you came in here was to help me out."

"Okay, yea you caught me."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome" said Chiro as he turned to the door.

"Hey Chiro" asked Nova?

Chiro turned back again, "Yea."

"Do you think it would be corny if I maybe sang something for Master Chee?"

"No not at all. I think she'd like that. I'll bring the music." He smiled "Goodnight night Nova."

Nova smiled back "Night Chiro."

With that Chiro left the room. Nova laid back down on her bed,

"He's a good kid" she said before she fell asleep.

The team woke up early the next morning. This would be the day of Master Chee's funeral. That morning was quite. Everyone seemed sad, even Otto.

In about an hour the Team would bring out the casket that Otto had made and then put Master Chee in it. Then the team would bring out the casket to the barring place.

_**1 hour and 20 minuets later**_

Everyone was on top of the hill. But not just the monkey team, but The Sun Riders, Master Offey, Captain Shuggazoom, Neekeeta and her clan and all of Shuggazoom. The word had spread of the funeral. They were all standing around the long hole in the ground. A casket was next to it with it's lid closed.

Before they lowered the casket, the team wanted to say a few words for Master Chee.

"She sacrificed herself to keep us safe" began Antauri, "She had never met us. And yet she still trained and fought for us. Master Chee had the determination that we all would only wish to have."

Otto then stood up, "Even though she tortured us in training" (small chuckle) "she taught us well. It would of been great to have her here" Otto had small tears in his eyes, which began to fall down the sides of his cheeks.

Gibson put a hand on his shoulder and then said, "Master Chee trained us, hoping and believing that we would win the war, and we did. She gave us the tools we needed and we succeeded because of it."

Sprx then rose, "Even if we were complaining, which we did allot. Master Chee wouldn't take no for an answer. She'd keep pushing us. I'll miss having her wake us up early to train. Man I can't believe I just said that."

There was Jin-may then spoke, "She wouldn't give up on us. Even if we had trouble she'd help us, no matter what."

"Like any master" said Chiro, "she would train us to become strong, but Master Chee was way more of a trainer. She was and _is _apart of our family. I wish I could of said thank you to her for all she did for us."

Nova was the last to speak, "Master Chee was one of my old masters. I knew her well, she would never give up on anything. No matter how long or tiring it was, she wouldn't give in. She was a true example of a warrior." (small sigh) "Master Chee would of enjoyed every second of living here. She didn't know how much she helped us. I wish she here." Nova's eyes were about ready to leak, but she quickly whipped them, then she turned to Chiro shaking her head in a no motion.

"Oh no she's chickening out" thought Chiro. He then walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Go, it's okay" he said.

Everyone looked confused as Chiro passed Nova a small box (gadget in the future that will play music and has a microphone).

Nova reluctantly took it, Chiro smiled to give her encouragement. She then smiled back.

"This song is foe everyone who lost someone. Wether a Master, family, or friend" she got the microphone out, "here it it."

The song began...

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody_

_Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady_

_Put your hand way up high_

_We will never say bye (no, no, no)_

_Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins_

_This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers_

_Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

_As a child there were them times_

_I didn't get it but you kept me in line_

_I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes_

_On Sunday mornings, and I missed you_

_But I'm glad we talked through_

_All them grown folk things_

_Separation brings_

_You never let me know it_

_You never let it show because_

_You loved me and obviously_

_There's so much more left to say_

_If you were with me today face to face_

_I never knew I could hurt like this_

_And everyday life goes on like_

_"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"_

_Miss you but I try not to cry_

_As time goes by_

_And soon as you reach a better place_

_Still I'd give the world to see your face_

_And I'm right here next to you_

_But it's like you're gone too soon_

_Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

Everyone listened to the lyrics. And everyone could connect with them, and soon people started to cry.

_Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye_

_Bye bye Bye Bye Bye Bye_

_Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye_

_Bye Bye_

_And you never got the chance to see how good I've done_

_And you never got to see me back at number one_

_I wish that you were here to celebrate together_

_I wish that we could spend the holidays together_

_I remember when you used to tuck me in at night_

_With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight_

_I thought you were so strong_

_You'd make it through whatever_

_It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever_

_I never knew I could hurt like this_

_And everyday life goes on like_

_"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"_

_Miss you but I try not to cry_

_As time goes by_

_And soon as you reach a better place_

_Still I'd give the world to see your face_

_And I'm right here next to you_

_But it's like you're gone too soon_

_Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

_Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye_

_Bye bye Bye Bye Bye Bye_

_Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye_

_Bye Bye_

Nova couldn't take it anymore, seeing ho emotional everyone was. In the corner of her eyes there were small tears, but instead of wiping them away pretending as though they weren't there Nova let them roll down her cheek.

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody_

_Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady_

_Put your hand way up high_

_We will never say bye (no, no, no)_

_Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins_

_This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers_

_Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye bye_

_I never knew I could hurt like this_

_And everyday life goes on like_

_"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"_

_Miss you but I try not to cry_

_As time goes by_

_And soon as you reach a better place_

_Still I'd give the world to see your face_

_And I'm right here next to you_

_But it's like you're gone too soon_

_Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

_Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye_

_Bye bye Bye Bye Bye Bye_

_Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye Bye_

_Bye Bye_

_We will never say bye bye_

When the song ended there was a loud cheer. But there was no one in sight that didn't have a tear in there eye as the team then lowered the casket. Chiro then set in the tombstone that read...

_Master Chee_

_A warrior, trainer, a loyal friend and forever a Monkey Team Member_

_We will miss you._

It was night when the team got back to the robot. Everyone was tired and wanted some sleep. Well, except for one monkey. Nova sat on the robot's shoulders, thinking about Master Chee and herself. Her knees were tucked under her chin as she looked down at the city.

Then a sound of a door opening knocked her off concentration. She turned around to see Sprx standing behind her.

"What are you doing up" she asked?

"I was about to ask you the same question" he replied.

"I'm just thinking."

"You mind if I join you?"

Nova nodded her head. Sprx then parked himself next to her.

_**Nova Pov- "**__I feel so bad. I mean Sprx was trying to help me and I kept being mean to him."_

She turned her head to face Sprx, she sighed, "Sprx"

He turned his head to face her, "Yeah."

Nova sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was mean to you. I mean you kept trying to talk to me and all I did was get mad at you."

"Nova, It's okay-"

"No, it's not! I treated you terribly. And the worst part is why I was like that."

"Well, tell me. Did I do anything wrong?"

"No, it wasn't you at all, it was me."

Sprx looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I guess, I was really upset about... everything. So to keep myself from not getting upset, I kept training. So I wouldn't cry in-front of you."

Sprx we very surprised to hear this, "Wait, why would you not want to be upset in-front of me?"

"Do I look like the type of monkey that would like to cry to people" asked Nova sarcastically?

"But, we're your family. You shouldn't feel like that. Especially towards me."

"I know, but now I know that it's okay to be upset, and I feel better because of it."

Sprx smiled, "I'm glad, and that song was great that you sang."

Nova thought of the song in her head. It made her think about Master Chee and how sad it was to have her gone. Nova's eyes turned sad.

Sprx noticed the way Nova was looking. He knew she would soon cry, he scooted closer and put his arm around her. Nova then laid her head agents his chest and started to cry softly.


End file.
